The daleks of the planet of the apes
by Extrememenerd1992
Summary: It is said on Gallifrey that different possibilities of time are possible. They knew from few experiences. But none were like the Doctor's Experience. Note I do not own Doctor Who or Planet of the Apes. I'm just a nerd who noticed this mix was never made and I will make mixes you can't imagine. Sorry for the small chapters this is my first story. We all had troubles at first.
1. Chapter 1

An average day

It was the year 2296 on a silent night where the hunt horn was blown, and the prey ran. But it was at that moment when the prey ran towards the hunter for a new entity has entered from a different timeline. This enemy was cold as stone and as evil as evil itself. And then it said, "_**Exterminate! You are an enemy of the Daleks.**_"

The hunters went out got their guns. The humans ran but the Gorilla hunters sat on their horses staring at the grey and black metal object. One spoke, "What in the name of Caesar is that?"

After that one of the Daleks shot a burst of gamma radiation and with that a blue light appeared from the little egg beater like gun and the Gorilla and even the horse were got in the blast radius and they both fell victim to the deadly Daleks while the others road away.

The odd specimen

Ten hours after the hunt a light blue light and a noise occurred. A group of wild humans were gathering as the light and noise was occurring all looking. Then appeared a blue box that read police public call box. Out of the box came a man dressed in a red coat, a 4 ft. scarf, a brown hat, and grey pants with a white dress shirt. Or formally known as the Fourth incarnation of the doctor. It was then when the hunt horn was blown and the apes got their horses and guns. The wild humans were beginning to scatter while the doctor stood curious. Then he felt a sharp pain in his neck, he was shot. Everything blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

An odd specimen indeed

When the doctor awoken he found himself in a cage. When he opened his mouth to speak he couldn't. Then he noticed the stinging pain again. Soon after that a upright 5 foot tall Chimpanzee and Gorilla appeared out of a door way talking about the way he dressed.

"Hello I see those dumb brutes hurt you!" Said the chimp formally known as zera.

The doctor nodded his head in response. It was then her eyes widened and she yelled, "It responded! I think we will call you smarty."

It was then the doctor frowned. He finally realized he had his sonic screwdriver and that he could escape after learning a little more from the apes. The doctor decided to test their trust. He put this hand in the top inner pocket and pulled out a paper bag and took out a jelly baby. He wanted to say would you like a jelly baby but again, he couldn't speak. Zera looked at it and the doctor pretended to eat it to show her it is food. Zera grabbed it and sniffed it. She then said, "It smells like lemon!"

She ate the small gummy. She then stated, "It's so chewy but it tastes so good."

Zera and the Gorilla walked out but the Gorilla grabbed the bag from the doctor and tried a jelly baby for himself. It was the doctor's chance. He got out his sonic screwdriver. BBBBBBBBBBB! And the door unlocked and he ran.


	3. Chapter 3

A man who is not a man

The doctor ran as fast as he could when a patrol of police gorillas spotted him. The danger horn blurred through the air as Gorillas chased the doctor. A net covered the doctor and he finally said, "Can I have my bag of jelly babies back?"

All apes stood in shock. then appeared and spoke, "look at that a second Taylor."

"Actually I prefer to be called the doctor. I'm a Timelord from Gallifrey when my TARDIS initiated a emergency landing due to the fact it went down an alternative time line. So what's your name? By the way I'm peaceful." Mentioned the Doctor.

Before could speak he heard a bzzing sound. Then appeared a group of Daleks.

"Great this current situation and now the Daleks this is going to be a great day for me…" Mumbled the doctor sarcastically.

"_**The Doctor will stop sarcastic remarks!**_" Yelled a Dalek.

All the apes ran as the Daleks started shooting gamma radiation at all the apes.

Zera and her spouse Cornelieus untied the net around the doctor and they ran.

As they ran the doctor asked, "So who is Taylor?"


	4. Chapter 4

Plotting

"So it seems like you know these, Daleks, well enough doctor." Noted Corneleius.

"Yes I had a few… in counters, so say." Answered the doctor.

The doctor stared at them and said, "They are extremely dangerous and they must be stopped!" Mentioned the doctor.

"What do you suppose we do?" questioned Zera.

"We first need to find their base. Is there a place where isn't explored often?" Asked the doctor.

"Well there is the forbidden zone." Answered Corneleius.

"Then that's where we will go." yelled the doctor.

Action

"There it is, the Dalek base. And it looks like they took my TARDIS." Said the doctor.

They ran towards the building and broke in. The doctor found a control panel and pressed a button that caused the floor to lose magnetic pull on metal. Daleks twirled around everywhere without control.

"_**Help me! Help me!**_" cried about 5 Daleks in the current room.

"There, they are all out of control and free to bump into controls and the place will blow so let's go." Said the doctor.


	5. Conclusion

Ending and the next adventure.

The TARDIS landed back in ape city and the doctor said goodbye to his new friends.

Now the next part is a part of the next story. You will only get it if you have a young sibling or a young child or are a person who is creepy and watches Disney JR.

The glorious boat or otherwise known as the floating palce was sailing and a young little princess was looking around the sea and spotted something. A mermaid. But then she heard a sound behind her and then she saw it. It was a British police box.


End file.
